This Isn't Goodbye
by DammitimmaD
Summary: A look into how Klaus is dealing with the death of his little brother. Includes human flashbacks, ghost Kol and lots and lots of brotherly love.


**Title****: This Isn't Goodbye**

**Summary****: A look into how Klaus is dealing with the death of his little brother. Includes human flashbacks, ghost Kol and lots and lots of brotherly love.**

**AN****: Hello again! I know it's been a while but I have been outside enjoying the sunshine of this beautiful summer out at the beach away from the internet, my laptop and all other electronic devices. Now… I have to say that now that I've caught up on TVD I bawled my eyes out when Klaus watched Kol burn. I have officially begun to hate Elena, which I didn't do before. I mean, COME ON, she's allowed to go around killing Klaus' brothers but the moment her brother dies BOOM! Everyone is oh-so-sympathetic. That's not ok!... But enough with my rant, this is a fairly long one-shot on how Klaus is coping with Kol's death :)**

* * *

It was dark in the Mikaelson Mansion, only one light was lit although it was in the very depths of the house and unseen by everyone outside. All of the grand wooden doors were shut, the curtains open but gave off such an eerie sensation that it appeared at first glance that no one was home.

Deep inside the mansion a room was a mess, paintings and sketches were strewn across the floor and the upturned tables. Many of the artworks had been torn apart in a fit of rage, unseen by any living eye. Papers had been reduced to scraps, the image of a boyish face beaming out of the portrait had been scrunched up into a ball and tossed into an uninhabited corner and out of sight.

Canvases had been kicked and punched straight through, ruining them in seconds. The wooden frames were in shatters from where they had been thrown into a bookcase.

In the only inhabited room an ancient all-powerful hybrid paced back and forth amongst his study.

Klaus was hurting.

All he could hear were those screams. Those horrific, heart wrenching, blood curdling screams of agony.

He couldn't get it out of his head.

That was his baby brother screaming, _burning_, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_In the centre of a tiny little hovel lay a small crib, two babies lay inside, a shrill scream split through the air and instantly a middle aged woman ran forward, lifting up the baby girl and murmuring soothing sounds to her. The babies appeared to be no more than seven months old. The mother took the little girl with her as she disappeared back into her bedroom. _

_In the crib a little boy remained kicking his feet in the air and cooing softly. A young blond haired boy approached the crib and peeked inside, the babe giggled and held up his hands, squeezing his fists together. The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a long feather, with a small smile he reached into the crib with the feather and touched it to the baby's nose. _

_The babe giggled again and tried to grasp the feather with his hands. _

_The blond haired boy grinned and the feather disappeared back into his pocket. He put his hands over his face. _

_The baby blinked in surprise, looking around in search of his brother. _

"_Boo!" The boy took his hands from his face, leaning over the crib._

_The baby gave a delighted giggle and clapped his hands together, laughing happily. _

_The boy laughed at his brother, covering his face once more. _

_The giggles disappeared and the baby blinked, confused._

"_Boo!" _

_Another squeal of laughter split through the room and the boy scooped up the babe in his arms, making babbling noises to amuse his little brother. _

_The tiny toddler continued to giggle hysterically as his brother bounced him on his hip. He reached out with his hands and patted his big brother on the cheeks. The older of the two blew a long breath of air at his baby brother making the child squeal with excitement. _

_The baby yawned sleepily, rubbing at his eyes with tiny fists. The boy smiled and nestled the child in his arms so his tiny head was on his big brothers shoulder. The baby cooed with content. "'ik" The baby bubbled, trying to say his brothers name. "'ik! 'ik! 'ik!"_

_The boy laughed softly and gently rocked the babe in his arms as he wandered around the room. It didn't take long for the baby boy to fall asleep in his arms and he was smoothly placed back in his crib. _

_The boy smiled as he pulled up the thin furs over his brothers slumbering form. _

_Tiny almond eyes flickered open for a moment. "Nik" The baby cooed reaching out sleepily. _

_Nik grinned and gently put his hand in the crib so his brother could grab onto his finger. "Goodnight Kol"_

How he wished he could say goodbye to his brother one last time…

He felt the tears returning and he closed his eyes, ignoring the drops leaving trails down his cheeks. There was no one there to see him, he had nothing to hide.

"I'm so sorry Kol" He whispered before he stopped himself. "I should have protected you" A choked sob forced its way to his lips and he found himself searching through the scraps of paper on the ground for an old sketch of his baby brothers face.

His eyes locked on one and he pressed his lips together with disgust. He could never get Kol's face right, he could draw Elijah's features, his very own dimples, but the eyes, it was the eyes that he could never get right. The shape he had down to a fine art, they were identical to Elijah's, but that childish glint was never there. He couldn't get the shine in Kol's eyes to shine through the paper like they did in real life.

_Big eyes sparkled up at him, so much like Elijah's. "Spar with me Nik!" The eight year old cried. _

"_I am busy Kol!" Snapped the irritated sixteen year old. _

_The little boy pouted. "You are merely watching Tatia, Nik, she is a _girl_" He scrunched up his face with disgust. _

_Klaus rolled his eyes. "In ten years you will have a different opinion on Tatia, Kol" _

"_No!" Kol cried. "Girls will always be icky!" _

_The teenager laughed in amusement and turned to look at his baby-faced little brother. "Go and bother Elijah, Kol, I am not in the mood for your games"_

_The look of disappointment sent a wave of guilt through the blond haired boy, Kol's face fell, his eyes lost their excited smile and he appeared crestfallen. His eyes widened and his bottom lip wobbled. _

_Klaus tried to look away but he knew he couldn't last long knowing how disappointed his baby brother was. He sighed and looked over as Kol lowered his head and shuffled away. _

"_Kol…" He relented._

_The little boy turned to look up at him through watery brown eyes. _

"_Wait for me" _

Kol hadn't waited this time. As the big brother Klaus was meant to do everything first, he was meant to lead the way. But he couldn't go where Kol had gone.

A sketch of his little brother as a toddler caught his eye. It had been so many years that Klaus almost didn't remember it. But as he tentatively pushed aside the scraps he placed it immediately.

_Two year old Kol sat with his legs swinging off the edge of the wooden chair. He was watching with big eyes as everyone bustled around the hovel with excitement for the newborn baby, Henrik. _

_The wrinkly little babe was wrapped up in one of his big brothers arms securely. At ten years old Klaus was holding the baby with a tender touch, worried he would break the child. He looked up and caught Kol's eye, the little boy grinned happily at him. "Nik!" He held up his arms with excitement. _

_Klaus moved carefully over to Kol on the chair. "This is your new brother" He explained. "Henrik"_

"_Henrik" Kol mimicked nodding his head. _

_Klaus glanced back and saw his mother give a soft nod of approval. He knelt down, making sure he held the baby's head securely. As gently as he could he lay the slumbering babe across Kol's lap. _

_Kol blinked at his brother, surprised. "Brother?" He questioned, shocked as he raised a finger to poke the newborn's wrinkly face with a chubby finger. _

_Klaus grabbed his hand with the hand that wasn't supporting Henrik's head. "No, do not poke" He scolded gently. _

"_Wrinkly" Kol scrunched up his face and observed his brother with a childish fascination. "He pink" _

_Everyone laughed and two year old Rebekah toddled forward. "My turn!" She cried, annoyed that she no longer had all of the attention. _

_Kol beamed up at his blond haired brother. "Mine?" He asked._

"_No, this is a person" Klaus attempted to explain. _

_Kol frowned. "Not mine?"_

_Elijah chuckled, amused as he moved forward. "Not yours Kol" _

_Kol looked over Henrik, his finger moving in to poke to slumber babe in the cheek again._

That was the image that stuck with Niklaus all those years. The image of his little brother meeting his even littler brother for the first time.

"You sentimental old bastard"

Klaus froze at the sound of that voice, so very familiar.

"I never knew you cared, Nik"

Very slowly, agonisingly slowly, the hybrid turned around towards the source of that voice. "Kol" He managed as he laid his eyes on his baby brothers face, clear and unharmed.

The boy gave a soft smile. "Hi Nik" He said weakly.

It took him a few moments to respond. "Hi" He finally managed.

Kol laughed, throwing back his head with a childish glee that had never really left him. "That's all I get?" He questioned with mock surprise. "Hi?"

Again Klaus took several seconds to reply. "You're supposed to be dead" He stated, confused.

The laughter faded and Kol's expression softened. "I am, Nik"

Klaus' heart fell, he didn't know how much hope he had gained in those few moments that his baby brother was back. "Oh…"

Kol took a step forward. "I came to say hello" He said. "I know you didn't mean for me to die, I didn't at first… but I do now, I know you tried to save me" He watched his brother closely as he took another step forward. "I am sorry you had to see me die like that, I truly am" He stopped only a metre away. "But you can't let them raise the veil, Nik, you _can't_"

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "They can bring you back, Kol"

"But they'll bring back Mother, Father, and everyone you've ever killed, it will be _hell on earth_ and you cannot do that, it is not right" Kol countered. "I do not want to be brought back if that is what I will have to face. I am fine where I am Niklaus, and you must leave it alone, you must stop those stupid baby vampires and their witch from letting Silas trick them into raising hell. You must stop him Nik"

Klaus took a deep breath. "Why are you here Kol?" He demanded, feeling his emotions rising in his chest. "Did those witches send you? I know you were fond of them. Did they send you to try and get me to help them? Is this some sort of punishment? An eternity of having to look at your face and know you're not even HERE! That I COULDN'T SAVE YOU!" His eyes flashed golden and he felt the tears returning. He ripped his head to the side to look away from his brother's sympathetic gaze.

Then a cool hand landed on his shoulder, he was pulled around and he had no choice but to look into those glistening brown eyes. "That is the reason they let me come" Kol whispered softly. "To beg you to stop Silas, no punishment Nik, I cannot stay for much longer. But that is not why I chose to come to _you_"

Klaus narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why did you?"

Kol let his hands fall to his sides. "I had to talk to you" He said softly. "To ask you to tell Bekah I would never hurt her, I just wanted to scare her, but I'm sorry I ever brought the stake out, I'm sorry I never got to apologise to her" He paused. "And tell Elijah I'm sorry I didn't listen to him, I'm sorry I disappointed him, I never meant to, Nik, I can't help it. I can never do what he wants me to do, be who he wants me to be. So… tell him I'm sorry I could never live up to his expectations" He looked down at his feet and shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

Klaus softened immediately. "Kol, you never disappointed him" He said quietly. "Bekah knows you would never kill her, you have nothing to apologise for"

Kol smiled weakly. "Thank you Nik" He suddenly grimaced. "I have to go Nik"

"Stay" Klaus protested before he could stop himself.

The younger brother watched with a sad expression. "I can't" He shook his head slowly. "See you later Nik" He hesitated for a moment before he took a bold step forward and wrapped his arms around Klaus who froze at the contact.

It took only a few moments for Klaus to react, he brought his arms up and hugged his little brother tightly. "I'm so sorry" He whispered, closing his eyes and taking in his brother scent, wild berries with a hint of vanilla. "It was never meant to be you, you were never meant to die"

Kol was the first to pull out of their embrace, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "But I did, nothing can change that now" He squeezed Klaus' shoulders. "I don't _want_ anyone to change that"

Klaus pressed his lips together firmly. "Kol…"

"No" He silenced his big brother. "Please, just this once listen to me" Kol growled. "You never listened to me! No one ever did, but look now, Silas has risen, the Hunter is dead, and none of you even have the cure. So please_, please, _just this once you have to trust me, dropping the veil will bring nothing but pain for everyone, you and I included. I do not want to live if that is the world I will return to" He bit his lip. "Promise me Nik, promise me you will stop anyone from lifting the veil"

At first Klaus said nothing but the pleading look in his baby brothers eyes made him nod reluctantly. He would respect his brothers last wish.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Nik, but I'm alright here, just trust me when I say it will not end well for anyone if they bring everyone back"

"So I'm just meant to say goodbye? Just let you go? Never see you again?" Klaus growled incredulously.

Kol laughed, he _actually laughed_. "You'll see me again Nik" He grinned. "I'll always be around, making sure you don't do anything stupid. I'm not going anywhere Nik, don't you worry about that"

Klaus couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at his brother's words. Hope filled his chest. Maybe things would be alright in the end…

"I do need you to do one thing for me though…" Kol smiled.

Klaus nodded. "What?"

"Don't mourn for me, Nik, I'm not gone, I don't want to see you like this. Not for me" He grinned. "You're embarrassing me"

Klaus laughed shortly, a loud bark that was slightly hysterical. "I can do that" He shook his head as he watched his brother.

Kol beamed at him and the bright childish sparkle returned to his eyes. "I'll see you again Nik, not in person maybe, but I'll be around"

The blond haired hybrid smiled tearfully. "You better, or I'll come and find you myself"

The ghost grinned toothily. "I wouldn't doubt it for a second Nik" He glanced around the room. "And clean this up" He added. "I hate seeing my face in ruins, it's not pleasant" He winked playfully. "Don't forget me Nik, I'll never forget you" His image flickered slightly.

"Always and forever Kol" Klaus smiled weakly. "I could _never _forget my little brother"

Kol's expression lit up as he began to fade from view. "Remember what I told you Nik, and tell Bekah I'm sorry"

"I will" Klaus managed. "Goodbye Kol"

Although his body was gone Kol's light laughter filled the room. "It's not goodbye Nik" He whispered. "More like a see you later"

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so… Reviews are much appreciated! I absolutely LOVE writing those flashbacks from Klaus' POV, it's so much fun! Ideas for stories are absolutely ADORED! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
